Lyudmila
, , , , or None |model = Lyuda |manufacturer = Vladof |game1 = Borderlands 2 |image = Sniper Vladof Lyuda (Inspect View).jpg |caption = Man killer |part = GD_Weap_SniperRifles.A_Weapons_Legendary. Sniper_Vladof_5_Lyudmila GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Barrel. SR_Barrel_Vladof_Lyudmila GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Manufacturer Materials.Material_Vladof_5_Legendary |variants link = on }} Lyuda (often referred to as the "Lyudmila") is a sniper rifle in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Vladof. The Special Weapon Effects Shoots one projectile that splits into three projectiles after a certain time on a horizontal plane. Distance at which the bullet splits is relative to time of the shot. Each shot comes at the cost of one sniper bullet. It has a 125% base crit bonus. The barrel also gives an improved weapon spread and accuracy impulse. Left and Right projectiles do 75% full card damage. The horizontal spread is temporarily reduced to a single point after each shot, but very rapidly returns to full width. The return to full spread width is so rapid that it is nearly impossible to use this feature except when holding down the trigger for automatic fire. Usage & Description The Lyuda is a variant of the Vladof Droog sniper rifle, and shares that weapon's fast fire rate and high capacity magazine. The combination of these attributes and its firing of a splitting projectile for the cost of one sniper round makes the Lyuda a desirable weapon for most players, as it can serve as a high damage, long range assault rifle. The Lyuda's bullet spread, while highly predictable, is quite large for single-shot use. Players may want to avoid using this weapon on single or weak enemies. Instead, they might take advantage of its spread on a large group of enemies, or a single enemy which is either physically gigantic or has so many hit points that automatic fire is practical to use. Notes *An unspecified patch on both PC and PS3 changed the name of the "White Death" sniper rifle to "Lyuda." Gamers using an un-patched .sav file may still find "White Death" rifles. *The name remains "White Death" on Xbox 360, but was changed to "Lyuda" on PC and PS3. **On PS4 and Xbox One, it is called the "Lyudmila". *Only one stack of Critical Ascensi0n can be obtained per shot, even if multiple pellets crit. Even accounting for this, its rapid fire makes it an effective means of acquiring stacks rapidly. Trivia *The weapon's original name is a reference to Simo Häyhä, a Finnish sniper with 505 recorded kills during the Winter War between Finland and Russia from 1939 to 1940, earning him the nickname White Death. *The weapon's changed name of Lyuda refers to female Soviet sniper Lyudmila Pavlichenko, with 309 confirmed kills during World War II, making her one of the most successful female snipers in history. The name Lyuda is the diminutive form of the name Lyudmila. **In Russian localization this name was changed to "Maxim" (rus. Максим) to keep masculine gender in names and prefixes of items. It might be a reference to another World War II Soviet sniper - Maxim Bryskin, who had around 300 confirmed kills, or, Maxim Passar, with 237 confirmed kills. fr:White Death ru:Максим uk:Сімо